


Stormy Waters

by angelskuuipo



Series: Storm!Verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Early Work, GFY, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander have an argument...and then they make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Port in the Storm. Thanks be to Gabrielle, beta and ego-booster extraordinaire. This was written for the LJ community fall_for_sx and originally posted 11-10-04.

~*~*~*~*~

Xander flinched as the door slammed shut. He stared morosely at it for a moment, before dropping on his couch. “Well, that went well,” he said softly to the empty room. He laughed humorlessly and scrubbed his hands over his face. “Witness me, the incredible, heartbreaking Xander. Stand back, folks; don’t want to get too close. I just may destroy your relationships with a single word.” He looked wistfully at the front door the man he loved had just stormed out of, tears slowly starting to track down his cheeks. “And Cordelia always thought I had no special powers.”

~*~

Spike stalked down the street, the restless energy and barely suppressed violence emanating from him guaranteed that those foolish enough to be out after dark in Sunnydale gave him a wide berth. He fished a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one with precisely controlled movements. He smoked three before the nicotine made the tiniest dent in his tension.

The fact that Xander was ashamed of him was all he could think about. His Xanpet wanted to keep them a secret. Spike’s hand shook slightly as he brought his fourth fag in ten minutes to his lips. The best six months of his bleedin’ unlife and the whelp wanted to pretend like they weren’t together. Well, bugger that. If he wanted to act like they weren’t together then they bloody well **wouldn’t** be together.

No more patrols and watching each other’s backs, no more nights at the Bronze playing pool and laughing at the high school students trying to act all grown up. No more lazy Sunday mornings snuggled in bed and just enjoying each other. No more of the best sex he could rightly remember having since before Angelus had left him and Dru the first time.

Spike growled as he entered the cemetery. He needed to kill something. Badly. Six fledges and two Lutak demons later, Spike was beginning to calm down. Leaning against an old crypt, he reluctantly recalled the conversation that had sent him on this killing spree in the first place.

_“Spike, can we talk?” Xander asked nervously._

_Spike smiled and pulled him down next to him. “Sure, pet, what’s on your mind?”_

_Xander swallowed. “You know the others get back tomorrow, right?”_

_Spike nodded. “Yeah, and?”_

_Xander fiddled with a loose thread on his shirt and looked at Spike through his lashes. “And I was wondering when and how we were going to tell them about us?”_

_Spike smirked and ran his hand through Xander’s unruly dark hair. “Figured I’d just snog you senseless once they were off the plane and could see us. That would show ‘em pretty simple-like.”_

_Xander frowned. “Don’t you think it would be best if we waited a few days? Let them get settled back in here? It would give us a chance to see what they’re like now and gauge how they might react.”_

_Spike stilled his hand and used his grip in Xander’s hair to force him to look at him. He said in a soft voice, “You ashamed of us, pet? Don’t want your precious Willow to know that you’re battin’ for the other team now?”_

_“What? No, it’s nothing like that. It’s just that they’ve been gone a while and I thought it might be best to not spring this on them immediately.”_

_Spike nodded and let go of Xander’s head. “Right then. We just act like we haven’t been shaggin’ each other rotten for the past six months. We just pretend that it never happened.” Spike stood up. “I’m going out.”_

_Xander stood as well. “Spike, please. I’m not ashamed of us. I just don’t want to risk you getting staked. I-I love you.”_

_Spike had his duster on and the door open. He looked back at Xander, “If you really loved me, you’d have told them already.” With that, he slammed the door, ignoring the look on his Xanpet’s face._

Xander had finally told him he loved him and Spike had walked out on him. “I’m an idiot,” Spike muttered aloud. 

He'd accused Xander of being ashamed of them, had thrown his declaration of love back at him, but he hadn’t made any effort to tell the others either. He’d been wrapped up in his own little world with only Xander to worry about and hadn’t even thought about what would happen when Willow, Tara, Dawn, and Giles returned. 

“I’m an idiot and a hypocrite,” Spike said as he started the trek back to the apartment he shared with Xander.

Spike found Xander sprawled out on the couch, sound asleep, when he entered the apartment. The salty scent of his tears hit Spike in the chest like a physical blow. He closed and locked the door quietly and just stood for a moment, watching his love. At first, Spike didn’t notice that Xander had woken up until he spoke.

“You came back,” Xander said softly as he sat up. He rubbed at his eyes, making him look like a little boy for a moment.

Spike nodded and shuffled his feet. He’d never been very good at apologies. “Think I may have overreacted a bit.” He looked up to see Xander watching him warily. “You want to wait a few ‘fore tellin’ the others ‘bout us, that’s fine, just as long as you don’t plan on keepin’ it from ‘em for too long.”

Xander looked at him hopefully. “There’s still an us?” He asked shyly.

Spike shed his duster and sat down, pulling Xander into his arms. “Yeah, luv, there’s still an us, if you want there to be.”

Xander wrapped his arms around Spike and hugged him tightly. He laid his head on Spike’s chest and the vampire rested his chin on his boy’s head. They sat holding each other in comfortable silence for a while. Eventually Xander said, “I’m sorry I never told them about us before.”

“Hush, luv. I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t make any effort to tell ‘em either. Was enjoying you too much to bother.”

Xander looked up at Spike from his position in his arms. “I meant what I said earlier. I do love you.”

A genuine smile broke out on Spike’s face. As he leaned down to kiss Xander he whispered, “I love you too, Xan.”

~*~

Spike and Xander waited at the gate for the rest of their extended family to arrive. They were talking quietly and for the first time feeling comfortable with showing their affection for each other in public. Spike drew Xander into his embrace and they were still kissing when Willow and Giles, followed by Tara and Dawn, exited the plane.

Willow blinked, then smiled at the sight that greeted her. She nudged Giles and smiled smugly. “You owe me fifty bucks.”

-30-


End file.
